


painted faces

by mystoids



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Artists, Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystoids/pseuds/mystoids
Summary: A highschool au where Dan; the footballer meets Phil; the artist and create a bond over their passions and talent. Other students realise how close these two get and how much time they spend with each other which jeopardizes Dan's spot on the school football team and the lack of time Phil has left to finish his final piece. Can their passions of sport and art destroy their passionate connection with one another or will their highschool experience change forever?
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. A Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evernotte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evernotte/gifts).



The whistle blew and the game began. Sun beaming through the sky, clouds floating effortlessly, cheering from the crowd. Dodging and tackling as the ball continued to travel down the field. Players focusing on that one object; the football. It went back and forth as the players continued to increase their speed wanting to score a goal. The red and blue shirts clashing to one another which from out of space created a purple colour, like bruises from the boys' feet and legs. Pain didn't stop them, dedication was important. The best players spread out on the field waiting for the ball to come their way. Sweat travelling down their necks as the sun continued to roast them. Those matter of minutes went like seconds, heart races quicker and quicker and pumping more blood through their veins, players gasping for air. The students continued to cheer from the sides of the football field as the key and most well known player tackled for the ball. From the south side of the field, he ran north to reach contact with the ball, screaming and cheering continued to give him the energy to continue running, focused to score a goal. Using his speed and skill, the best player dribbled around the opponents and was unstoppable. His smooth and effortless gliding was like art to the football coaches. With only a few seconds left before the game ended, the ball shot through the air and anticipation was left. With a deadly silence waiting for the ball to reach the net, heart pumps were louder and bashing through the players' chests. Silence turned into cheering as the ball smashed into the net and the team scored a goal. The final whistle blew. They won, which was all thanks to their team captain and talented player. His team players lifted him by the feet and raised him to touch the warm skies of victory. The teachers and students cheered his name. His brown curly hair drifted through the wind, as his eyes gleamed from the sunlight and his smile was bright like that day. Banners and posters which was covered with his name and face swayed across the sides of the field. Everyone was focusing on him.

The high school principal grabbed the microphone and announced. "You did it once again...Dan Howell." Dan landed on his feet again and spun around to see everyone looking at him and how people admired him for his skill of football. Something he was truly passionate about from a young age. Everyone loved Dan for what he was able to give to the school and he was always the key player to win the games. With his hard work from a young age, mixed with motivation from his parents and the feeling of success, Dan relied on this hobby to guarantee a free table at the canteen, skipping the queue, the best seat on the bus and most of all a well known name that everyone knew around the school. He was Dan Howell; popular, smart and gifted. He snapped back into reality and the cheering calmed down, students and teachers shifted out of their seats as the game ended. Few minutes later the field was silent. Everyone left except the team.

"I'm just going to go inside and grab my water bottle." Dan said trying to breathe normally from his sprinting. The whole team smiled and continued to cheer till Dan was in the school building.

"Everyone, don't forget that our practice later is cancelled, there is going to be a storm later and plus we need to celebrate, I call at my place." said one of the players. Dan walked out onto the field again with his bottle of water and finally caught his breath. Before he said anything the other players started to walk the other direction leaving Dan alone.

"Guys. don't forget our practice later. The final game is soon against the champions..." Dan shouted but didn't continue as they left. Nobody answered. Dan sat at the bench and looked across the field. It was empty and silent. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of fresh cut grass. He pictured himself up in the sky holding the trophy as everyone cheered his name. He felt happy. He opened his eyes as he felt some water droplets caressing his arm. His eyes shifted to the sky that went from ocean blue to dirty grey. It started to pour and Dan jumped to his feet and ran up to the main building. He sprinted to a dark oak door and grabbed the handle and yanked it. It didn't open. He sprinted to the next door he saw but it was also locked. He continued to go back and forth between different doors from the school building but they were all locked. Dan's lack of time finding a door, increased the rain he was drenched in. There was one final door to be opened. Dan yanked the door craving it to be opened and it did. Dan ran inside and opened the next door in the building. It was dark so Dan couldn't see where exactly in the school property he was. He felt different materials, from paper to string to velvet and plastic surrounding the door. He walked in from the dark and gloomy outside to a warm and comforting inside. Around him where candles and lamps creating a calm and cosy atmosphere. The room was dim and everything looked like a blur except of what was in front of him. His eyes focused onto this painting on the wall, where different brushstrokes covered the wall to create a masterpiece. Dan walked into the art department where another person was admiring the artwork. 


	2. Brushstrokes

The figure stood there; tall, lean, juxtaposing the art to the body. The person moved left to right back and forth while holding a paintbrush gently between their fingers. The brushstrokes glided so smoothly as the paint smeared across the walls. Focusing on such detail, silence filled the room but muffled music from the person wearing headphones. Dan looked at the person as if he was looking at a person who was free and careless of what other people thought. Something Dan hadn't felt in a long time. He could feel the rhythm of the beat of the song and the tiny footsteps from the mystery figure. It was like a duet except with no contact or touch but through passion. Dan continued to glare at the person as they continued to swish the brush following the tune of the song. Dan watched as the painting continued to grow and visualise what this person was trying to put across through the brushstrokes. Dan stayed silent as he walked closer to the painting, looking at the finer detail. His footsteps feathered along the wooden floor as the candles scattered the room, brightening the dimness of the atmosphere. As Dan continued to walk closer, he could hear the muffled music getting louder and the mystery figure was within touch. The person grabbed a bucket of yellow paint and shifted back to admire the work but Dan was standing behind. The person stepped back onto Dan's foot and the person was in shock with someone else in the room, turning around and dropped the bucket of paint in fear. The yellow paint fell down onto the ground and splattered the floors of the art room, which was followed by a scream. Dan fell to the floor where he was covered in yellow paint and to look up at the person staring at him with shock.

There stood a boy with charcoal hair and crystal blue eyes, the contrast of his features against his pale skin. The boy took off his headphones which was blasting music and set it on the table next to him. He put his hand out and Dan reached to grab it. The boy's hand seemed so tiny when they were gripped to Dan's. The boy tried to pull Dan up but Dan's foot slipped on the yellow paint he was submerged in. The boy grabbed some paper towels and started to wipe the paint off the floor to find space where Dan could step on, Dan reached for the paper towels and helped the boy. The boy was in sheer panic and was flustered over the mess and how Dan was on the floor covered in paint. Dan looked at him but only noticed how his cheeks were rosy with embarrassment and how he didn't look at him in the eye. Dan admired the art on the wall but admired the artist too. The boy stood up and helped Dan again where Dan was able to get back onto his feet. Dan stood up and his black football shorts were drenched with yellow paint. Paint ran down his legs and covered his new trainers his parents' got him. The boy looked down at his shoes and up to Dan's eyes. Finally giving eye contact.

"I am so sorry." The boy pleaded and continued to go red as a tomato. The boy started to get more flustered and was pacing around the art room looking for equipment to clean the shoes. He was opening different cupboards and looking through shelves and started to itch his head.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Dan said as he took off his shoes and set them on the table. The boy continued to pace around the room.

"Your shoes look so expensive, I don't think I can afford to buy you new ones." The boy said. Dan continued to look at the boy and how nervous he got. Dan felt bad and approached the boy who was looking through a shelf. Dan gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Breathe. I promise it's okay." Dan said calmly. The boy's panic started to simmer down and he faced Dan.

"I promise I'll get you a pair once I have the money." The boy said, slowly catching his breath again.

Dan guided his hand from the boy's shoulder down to his hand, where it was soft and small and fragile. Dan walked him along following the candles to the table and chairs. Dan sat down, feeling uncomfortable with the wet paint on his shorts. The boy sat beside him and looked at Dan, smiling.

"Let's start over shall we? I'm Dan." Dan greeted.

"And I'm Phil." Reaching out his hand which was covered in paint.


End file.
